


Filling his heart and Stomach

by SupernaturalDingleBean



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalDingleBean/pseuds/SupernaturalDingleBean
Summary: Jack just got home from the store when he finds the surprise his boyfriend left him.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Eyeless Jack
Kudos: 37





	Filling his heart and Stomach

Jack had just gotten home when he noticed the smell.Blood held itself in the air, the deliciously metallic tang hit Jack harder than a bullet train. He opened his mouth, which was practically oozing with drool.  
When his boyfriend had said there was a surprise waiting for him he never expected this, but nonetheless he was eager. Jack lifted his royal blue mask up, revealing the rows of sharpened ivory glittering between his lips. Carefully he crept towards the scent, legs tensed and ready to pounce upon his wounded prey. 

Rather fast his eyes met his claws mark. A small man in a drenched black turtleneck lay in a shimmering pool of crimson. He let out a small chuckle, circling the man. "You may not be dead." 

He crept closer, grinning wide as the shinning crescent moon. "But trust me you will be very soon."

With nothing spoken from the unconscious man Jack took his shot. He pounced on the man, tearing apart his flesh and adding to the growing collection of gore. Bit by bit, taking no time to savor as he devoured the cadaver. Once he'd had his fill he sat back, grinning like the cat who ate the canary. He picked a particularly tough tendon from from between his teeth, glancing down upon the victim.  
Slowly his blood grew cold and his once content stomach became a bubbling storm of self hate and disgust. "Toby..." He gasped quietly, crawling over to hold his boyfriend's still intact face. "But... but where'd the blood come from?" He croaked into his mangled lovers dripping curls. Trying to keep his emotions and tears at bay he lifted his head, glancing at the remains before him.

He carefully lifted Toby's intact arm, cringing as he noticed the small bites. "But he only does that when he's stressed..?" Jack stood up, lifting the disembowled young man bridal style. "What were you stressing about that you wouldn't tell me?" He asked softly, running his hand through the boys hair as though to calm him. 

He carefully sat Toby in their bed, pulling his favorite bird themed sheets over his eviscerated chest. Only then did he let himself cry. Freely he wailed, dropping to his knees as the tears just continued. "I couldn't let go of my instinct for you!" He screeched at himself, tossing his mask across the room. "I swore I'd protect you!" 

He remained there for days; Watching the warm day bleed into a bleak night then back into warm day, over and over again. Never rising to notice the cheap ring in the black box on the nightstand.


End file.
